This invention relates generally to imitation animal structures, and, more particularly, to animal decoys utilized to attract animals.
Typically it is common to utilize a decoy when hunting certain types of game, for example, ducks and geese. However, the use of decoys is limited due to practical considerations, such as a size of the decoy, and potential danger involved with transporting the decoy to the appropriate location. For this reason, one common type of decoy is an inflatable decoy that is inflated after arriving at the hunting location. Unfortunately, inflatable decoys do not always provide a realistic appearance since they are usually securely anchored to the ground or to an object, and as such, they remain fixed where positioned.
It would be desirable to provide a realistic looking decoy that is easily transportable and is capable of movement while the decoy is mounted to a mounting surface.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a decoy system is capable of movement and includes an inflatable decoy and a mounting system. The inflatable decoy includes an outer wall forming a sealed inner chamber and an inflation valve extending from the outer wall. The mounting system rotatably supports the decoy such that the decoy can freely rotate without contacting a mounting surface. The decoy system also includes a motor and a moveable section extending from the outer wall and connected to the motor. The motor moves the moveable section upon actuation of the motor.
More particularly, and in one embodiment, the decoy is a deer decoy mounted on a rod such that the decoy does not contact the ground. The decoy is thus able to rotate about the rod as a result of exposure to wind. In addition, the motor is mounted to a tail section so that the tail of the decoy is moveable upon actuation of the motor. A scent pad is mounted on the decoy such that scent is released from the scent pad, and thus the decoy.
The above described decoy system provides an easy to transport decoy that can be inflated and set up at a particular location in little time. The decoy moves to provide a realistic appearance and includes a moveable tail section for further realism.